


CAB

by aeriiin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beaches, Drowning, Injury, M/M, Ocean, based on a comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriiin/pseuds/aeriiin
Summary: McCree didn’t hear the ocean.He didn’t hear the gulls crying, or the waves lapping against the rocky shore. He didn’t feel the sand against his knees, the late sun that blared against his head, or the seawater that soaked his clothes either. The salt on his lips and in the air were lost to him in this moment, drowned out by the briny tears that stung the backs of his eyes.





	CAB

 

McCree didn’t hear the ocean. 

 

He didn’t hear the gulls crying, or the waves lapping against the rocky shore. He didn’t feel the sand against his knees, the late sun that blared against his head, or the seawater that soaked his clothes either. The salt on his lips and in the air were lost to him in this moment, drowned out by the briny tears that stung the backs of his eyes.

 

“C’mon,” McCree’s voice was strained, exhaustion weighing down on his bones like the armor on his back. His grip on his own palm tightened as he pushed against Hanzo’s chest. 

 

One, two, three, four.  _ Lean your weight into it.  _

 

Underneath him, Hanzo’s face was still. His drenched hair clinging limply across his cold, paling skin, and a few black strands had been wrenched free from the water-logged ribbon. The golden fabric did not shimmer as it usually did; it was a dull, ugly yellow that looked out of place. Dull. Lifeless. Dead.

 

_ No, shut up. Focus.  _ Five, six, seven, eight.  _ Keep your elbows straight, keep pressing. _

 

“C’mon, Hanzo.” He took a shaking breath, tilted Hanzo’s head forward, and pressed his lips to the other’s lips. It was anything but a kiss -- nothing like the warm pecks Hanzo gave him, those gentle reminders to ‘come home safe, cowboy’, or the heated kisses when he came back. It was cold, frigidly cold, and he felt the pinpricks of tears begin to fall.

 

“Please, please,” He repeated like a mantra, like it was the only prayer he knew anymore. Nine, ten, eleven, twelve. 

 

The compressions were becoming harder and harder on his aching arms. His chest tightened.  _ I’m trying my best, dear God I’m trying. I’m trying, I swear I am, Hanzo.  _ He shook his head as he yelled hoarsely into the space between them, “Don’t you dare!” 

 

_ Don’t you dare leave me. _

 

Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen. His cries were carried out to see by the tide.  _ Please, don’t take him, please don’t. He’s done so much, this ain’t fair. Please, please, please. _

 

“I need you.” McCree tasted salt, and knew it wasn’t the ocean. He heard the gulls, and begged them to stop crying for him. He felt the sand and the water pulling on his weary limbs.

 

He felt a calloused hand grip his shirt, heard a sputtering cough, and collapsed into a sobbing mess into Hanzo’s chest. 

 

_ Thank you, thank you, thank fucking God, thank you. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> a (really) short lil fic based on the amazing comic by ludwingplaythetrombone which you can read [here](https://ludwigplayingthetrombone.tumblr.com/post/168303722195/comic-commission-for-moriiyuu)
> 
> aka. hey i'm only mostly dead from school \o/ thankfully, after i go home for break, i'm going to be around way more often to write, answer questions on tumblr and all that jazz, but until then i'm stuck in studying purgatory and exam hell.
> 
> as usual, you can find me over [here](http://aerihead.tumblr.com/)! feel free to come by and yell stuff :D


End file.
